


Contagious stripping

by Fairyglitter101



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Funny, Stripping, contagious stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyglitter101/pseuds/Fairyglitter101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu tries to bring Gray's stripping to an end. For every piece of clothing Gray takes off so does Natsu. And things get's interesting when Juvia joins the stripping mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious stripping

Fairy Tail Fanfic  
Disclaimer: I own this story.  
ONE-SHOT: Contagious stripping.  
\---  
\---

Under Juvia's feet the ground floor of Fairy Tail rumbled with vibrations of her sparring guild mates. Battle cries broke out followed by the all too familiar sound of splintering wood.

"Juvia is home!" She sighed happily, instinctively looking around for her beloved. He was easy to spot on the other side of the room, where a blue hue colour of his magic.

Gray surveyed the ground, his mouth quirking up in a smirk. "You think you can beat me you stupid fire lizard?"

Natsu bared his teeth, his eyes laughing. Pink hair shot out untamed, "Do I think I can beat a stripper? Yes I can."

Very calmly, without using magic, Gray threw a shoe at Natsu.

It hit him right in the nose. This set of a chain of reaction, and soon – and to Juvia's pleasure – turned into strip city.

"I'm betting on pink boy toy!" Cana yelled lewdly. The water mage descended upon the scene, watching two rivals face off.

"Cana-sama, what is going on?" Juvia asked patiently.

Cana snickered from her perched position on top of a table, turned her eyes to look at the elementalist. "Strip tease. Natsu says he's had enough of his eyes being assaulted by Gray's stripping problem, and claims that for every time Gray strips, Natsu will remove the same amount of clothing."

"Oh no!"

Cana hummed sadly, "How sad that Natsu is going to lose. Do you think Gray will care if there is another person stripping around here? That poor Natsu… so much to learn."

Juvia leaned away from the conversation, an idea sparking in her head. Cana's words circling around her head like a rat on a spinning wheel.

Do you think Gray will care if there is another person stripping around here? The words chanted in her head. A sinful aura rose around Juvia.

Disappearing from the guild hall, Juvia left to go construct her plan.

Lucy turned to Levy, her best friend beside her with a frown. "I have a bad feeling something is going to happen."

"Lu-chan you should be smiling, you have been gawking at Natsu all week! Now you get to see him strip!" Gleefully adding under her breath, "Maybe Gajeel will join the fray!"

Unknowing to Levy, there was grunt of amusement on the other side of the room, a twisted smile appearing on a pierced face. He was proud of the little script mages desire. Maybe one day … he thought sneakily.

Gray pointed at his belt as though saying 'this will go next' with a victories grin.

Natsu stood firmly in place, though inside, he was slowly dying of humiliation. "I have no belt buddy, the pants go if you take off that belt. Choose carefully." Natsu had lost his shoes and his vest. Just his muffler and his pants (and under wear) still on, and if that didn't convince Gray to stop his notorious habit, Natsu may as well just join the strip club.

Gray stilled, looking anxious. "C-couldn't the … um, scarf –"

"- it's a muffler! –"

"Go first?"

Staring hard at each other Gray thought over his next move, and soon. Because how DARE someone say in the first place that his stripping habit is 'an eyesore' and 'needs to be stopped before someone goes blind'. People just didn't see that Gray was doing the world a favour.

Suddenly there was a new person in the mix: Juvia.

"Juvia will join Gray's fight!" She declared boldly.

Cana sighed, adding under her breath, "Oh, here we gooo ….."

"HA HA – wait, what?" looking blankly at the woman beside him. Gray was dumbfounded.

Juvia shrugged, "Juvia doesn't mind your stripping."

There was a low chuckle from the ground, knowing full well that Juvia loved the sight of Gray prancing around half naked.

Natsu looked over at his blonde team partner, "Lucy! You strip with Juvia!" not hearing the implications in his words.

"PARDON YOU!" Lucy barked in shock, holding the hem of her shirt firmly down with both hands.

"Maybe Gajeel could take your place," Levy sighed under her breath. There was a loud thud as someone fell off a chair.

Gray looked over at Natsu victoriously, "See! People do like to see me strip!" Gray also missed the implications in his words.

Natsu shook his head sadly, ready to give up. "I should have seen this coming." And proceeded to pull down his pants revealing fire patterned boxers.

"Oh Mavis! God took his sweet time with you!" Lucy gushed unashamed.

Grabbing the band of his pants, Gray yanked down his own, also, very proud of himself. (And to Juvia's disappointment Gray was not free balling).

Now, Juvia was in a dress, and to everyone's happiness, began to start unzipping herself.

"Last chance to back out of your deal, Natsu!"

"DON'T BACK OUT!" Lucy demand, her eyes heart shaped.

Mira clinked the camera away happily, "Oh, I hope Juvia develops a stripping habit!"

"That's it I give up!" Natsu said, looking very disappointed.

The crowed sighed in disappointment.

"That's another fight for another day!" He continued. Lucy watched sorrowfully as he gathered his clothing.

There was a low rumble of laughter, a new body pushing to the front of the crowed, "Gray's reign of eyesores should come to an end," Dropping a wink at the bluenette, "I'll take up the challenge."

Eye's bulged in the room when Gajeel's stepped beside Natsu.

"Oh God, yes!" Levy said happily.

Juvia looked at Gray, "From now on, Juvia will strip here too!"


End file.
